


Warped Plastic Engineered by Changbin’s Dick

by Midge03



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin was bored, Crack, Gen, Masturbation, jerking off, parking lot, public place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midge03/pseuds/Midge03
Summary: “Why the fucking fuck are you fucking a fucking plastic cup Changbin?”In his defence, being left alone in a car in a parking lot for half an hour can get boring.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Warped Plastic Engineered by Changbin’s Dick

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this is half an hour half an hour ago.
> 
> I’ve got nothing to lose.

Hyunjin was taking ages in there. Like way too long. Who the hell needs twenty minutes to grab a pack of toilet roll and bread from Sainsbury’s on a dead ass Monday morning? 

Well Hyunjin apparently. Changbin told his flatmate to just go to the Co-op round the corner but according to him they didn’t have the toilet paper he liked, though Changbin knew it was because he hated the Co-op. Who didn’t to be honest, it was almost as bad Aldi. 

But the thing with the Co-op was it was super small, and chances were that if you crashed into someone you knew there, you’d be more likely to pull your hood up and hide from shame than say hello. Now, when in Sainsbury’s, conversation is inevitable; Changbin had met more people he knew there than at a concert or a bowling session with the guys from uni. High chance was that Hyunjin had found someone he knew also on their ungodly Monday morning grocery shop, and had decided to leave Changbin here to fester in the bright summer sun in a half full parking lot. He’d taken the keys too. Changbin swore it was a plan.

In the end, the disgruntled boy had had to make entertainment for himself. He wouldn’t have wholly minded being alone in the car if it weren’t for the heat; it was becoming a bloody glasshouse, and the only solace was a small breeze entering through the slit in the window. Changbin had gone from braiding his hair to cleaning his fingernails to ripping the dirty tissue in the cup holder to keep himself from the heat and boredom, and his next victim was a plastic cup on the dashboard, burning hot and scrunched up. Changbin reached out and picked it up, examining it momentarily as he straightened it out. It let out that characteristic sound and Changbin found himself curling and twisting it to create a rhythm. Not even minutes later, he had a full beat, accompanied by the dull thump of his feet on the mat and the flicks of his fingers against the rim, and he was convinced he was a musical genius. 

Eventually though, his mind wandered and he found himself thinking about how many stupid idiots had stuck their penises up long clear objects like this, only to be unable to get them out. The accounts had been hilarious when he was a pubescent teenager but now they just seemed stupid, though those were mainly test tubes. A plastic cup was far too big to get stuck on anything.

That was when an unspeakable thought flashed through his mind. Unspeakable but exciting. He felt his heart thump slightly faster at the thought. Maybe he could try fucking the plastic cup? It wasn’t big or anything, it would probably only cover half his dick, but it would be a totally new sensation. 

He laughed it off though, returning to making his future Billboard Hot 100 No.1 Charting Song, been there for 52 weeks and would stay for another 104. Returning, but not quite. His mind was still intrigued by the thought and the way that Hyunjin was probably not returning soon. He knew it was a ridiculous idea- there were people, and trolleys and sunlight, it was a dangerous place, but getting off seemed like such a wonderful thought in the moment. It was a cure to both his boredom and his swelling rockstar ego. Even as he thought that though, he knew that the chance of Hyunjin catching him was high. Yet despite that, now that the idea was sitting in his head, Changbin could feel himself getting horny. 

But as he pulled his half hard dick out of his pants, Changbin cursed himself internally for not thinking this up sooner. He could have been done and with a cupful of cum and a surge of serotonin by now, but instead he was fretfully looking around the parking lot, hoping that the half bald man in the grey polo shirt wouldn’t notice him jacking himself to hardness.

He didn’t, and once Changbin was fully hard and his fingers were sticky with a thin layer of precum, he lowered the cup around his dick. It didn’t touch anything yet, so Changbin curled his hand around it, scrunching it in so that bits of the plastic rubbed against him. He twisted the cup, rather than pulling on and off, and absorbed the sensation.

The first thing he thought was “Wow I’m really fucking a plastic cup in the Sainsbury’s parking lot.” The second one was more of a “Fuck I hope that pigeon doesn’t understand what I’m doing,” and the third was an “Okay this feels really weird but I kinda like it.”

And weird it did feel; the scrape of the plastic hurt slightly and it was a good thing Changbin was a bit of a pain bitch. The jagged projections dug in too hard in some places and not hard enough in others, and overall it felt like someone was scratching his dick. He adjusted his hand around it, omitting some of the harsher corners. 

Fuck, that was so much better. Now he could appreciate the odd slide of the cup and the warmth of his fingers through the layer. He twisted and pressed and scraped and pressed, the base of the cup hitting his tip beautifully. It had an unexpected pleasure start to build inside him. At this point he’d forgotten about his surroundings and he had his heels dug tightly into the floor and his head thrown back slightly as he increased his pace and jerked off the parts the cup didn’t reach with his hand.

Eventually he felt an orgasm build. It was bubbly and warm and Changbin knew that if that one certain indentation kept rubbing against his vein, he’d snap.

Which he did. But amongst his surging high, he heard an incredulous voice through the window. He heard it, but he was too damn close and too damn horny and too damn not bothered.

“Why the fucking fuck are you fucking a fucking plastic cup Changbin?”

He seriously didn’t care that Hyunjin’s toilet roll expedition had ended with the sight of his cumming thick white ropes into a ruined plastic cup. He didn’t care that some of it spilled out and he had to wipe it on his pants. He didn’t care that Hyunjin’s car might have gotten a little sticky. And when he was done, he said so.

“You took fucking ages Hyunjin, you deserve it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stan Sainsbury’s
> 
> Twitter: [BinnieBixch](https://mobile.twitter.com/BinnieBixch)  
> CuriousCat: [BinnieBixch](https://curiouscat.me/BinnieBixch)


End file.
